Carrot
& |class=Food |similar='Radish' }} '''Carrot' is a is a type of root vegetable grown on Earth and featured in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Monster Carrot has the terrifying magical ability to transform people into carrots. Overview Carrots first played a role in the plot of Dragon Ball when Bulma is turned into one by the evil leader of the Rabbit Mob Monster Carrot using his Magic Touch. Goku and his friends manage to rescue Carrot Bulma and Goku defeats Monster Carrot after losing his hostage. Monster Carrot is forced to turn Bulma back to normal. During the encounter Goku reveals he does not like carrots. In Dragon Ball Z, it is revealed that Goku is a Saiyan and his birth name is , which like most Saiyan names is a pun on a vegetable which in Goku's case happens to be a pun for carrot. This is even lampshaded in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming when Goten mistakenly assumes Broly is saying carrot when he screams Kakarot! due to mistaking Goten for his father. Goten himself also reveals he shares his father's dislike for carrots. In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Super, one must say "Come forth, Divine Dragon, and grant my wish, peas and carrots!" in the Divine Language to summon Super Shenron, though as peas and carrots cannot be translated into the divine tongue it is left untranslated though Super Shenron understands it as Whis, Beerus, Team Universe 7, and their supporters discover when they use the Super Dragon Balls for the first time after wining the Tournament of Destroyers. Zamasu and Future Zamasu also leave it untranslated as well when they use the Super Dragon Balls. Video Game Appearances Monster Carrot can turn people into carrots in various video games such as Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Additionally carrots appear as items in Attack of the Saiyans. In both Origins and Attack of the Saiyans, Monster Carrot can attack using Explosive Carrots. He can also turn opponents into carrots as his special attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Attack of the Saiyans, a capsule-item called Carrot Glove is obtained after defeating Monster Carrot; this item has the ability to turn all enemies into carrots after they are defeated. The carrots can then be exchanged with a man in West City for other items. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Carrots appear as a Food Item which can be found randomly in the Namek Area of Conton City as some of the Namekian farmers grow vegetables for their fellow Time Patrollers in Conton City in addition to Ajisa. In the Guru's House Time Miniature, Namekian farmer Mekuji also grows carrots and other vegetables behind Guru's House and will reward the Future Warrior with various vegetables including carrots. Carrots can be feed to Majin Buu in the Majin Buu's house Time Miniature to provide him energy to perform Fission to create offspring. However they are not as nutritious as other vegetables such as Lettuce or Sweet Potato thus they only fill Majin Buu's fullness meter by a small amount. The Future Warrior can also give carrots to Majin Buu's children to obtain various items based on the color of the child in question (Yellow for clothing, Red for Super Souls, and Blue for Healing items). Additionally Percel tells the Future Warrior about Monster Carrot's frightening ability to turn people into carrots while they are investigating the Satan House Time Miniature anomaly as an example of why Time Patroller's should be careful when investigating on Earth as though they may be weak compared to other villains, some Earthlings possess unusual abilities that can catch an unprepared Time Patroller off guard. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Carrots are veggies which can be eaten raw or used as ingredients in certain recipes. In addition to normal carrots, their is a type called a High-Quality Carrot which are fresher than normal carrots. Gohan can acquire a High-Quality Carrot near the crash site if Raditz's space pod during the Sub Story: "Mysterious Power Reading" after defeating some Saibamen that Bulna detected with Raditz's repaired Scouter. Gohan decides to take it home so his mother can cook it (revealing that unlike his younger brother and father, he likes carrots. He also implies Chi-Chi likes them too). Gallery References Category:Foods Category:Items